The Old Jedi Temple/Minecar Roller Coaster
Here is how Princess Yuna, Connie, Ahsoka Tano, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde continue their journey in The Jedi Knights of Zootopia. The next morning, Princess Yuna, Connie, Ahsoka Tano, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde awoke and were ready to continue on their journey. Judy Hopps: Good morning, Sleep well? Connie: Great. Nick Wilde: Ready when you are, Carrots. Judy Hopps: So, Ahsoka. Where to next? Ahsoka Tano: We follow wherever the map takes us. Yuna and Connie looked at their Journals about the Old Jedi Temple and the Jedi Masters who're once gathered. At Golden Oaks Library, Nya, and Skylor had to help out Misako with the babies. Nya: Are you sure is that necessary, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: I'm sure you'll do just fine, Nya. Misako: So do I, Princess Luna. Skylor: Don't worry, Princess Luna. We'll help Misako take care of everything. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: Mama loves you, Sweetie. (kisses her baby's cheek) Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Anna: (cooing) Princess Celestia: Mommy loves you, My babies. (kisses her babies in the cheeks) Nya: Don't worry about a thing, Princess Celestia. We'll keep an eye on the babies. Princess Celestia: I have my full trust on you. Later on, Nya and Skylor helped Misako out with the babies as they played with them. Skylor: Boo! Prince Isamu: (cooing) Nya: Peek-a-Boo! Prince Indy: (giggles) Princess Anna: (giggles) Flurry Heart: (cooing) Misako: You two have a way with children and foals. Prince Isamu: (playing with his blocks) Prince Flashlight: (playing with his ball) Isamu, Sebeena, and Cindy wanted Nya to pick any of them up. Nya: All right. (picks up Cindy) Princess Cindy: (cooing and smiling at Nya) Nya: (sniffs) Oh, Cindy, You need changing. Skylor: And so does Sebeena. So, Nya and Skylor starting changing their diapers as they use a few baby wipes, powder and clean diapers. Skylor: There we go, Sebeena. All clean and ready for more playtime. Nya: There now, All done. Sebeena and Cindy giggled as they started playing again. Meanwhile, Yuna's friends, cousins, and the Human Counterparts were waiting patiently for Yuna and Connie's return home. Dipper Pines: I hope Yuna and Connie are okay. Emerald: (playing go fish with the Human Counterparts of Rarity, Coco Pommel, Maud Pie and Spitfire) Got any threes? Rarity (Human): Got any queens? Emerald: Go fish. (to Spitfre) Got any aces? Spitfire (Human): Here. Tyrone: She's good at this. Emerald: Got any sevens? Maud Pie (Human): Here you are. Mabel Pines: I hope they'll be back soon. Dipper Pines: Me too, Mabel. Princess Flurry Heart: They'll be back soon, We've just gotta keep our hopes up. Nyx: Flurry Heart's right, Our hopes will keep us going. Tyrone: I hope so. Indigo Marble: Let's just keep our eyes open. At Skylands, Hiro, Luna, Green Bills, and Novel were taking care of a few things while Yuna was away. Princess Luna: Yuna always sticks to her responsibilities in Skylands. Novel: We'll just have to look after things until they return. Green Bills: They will return, I know they will. Hiro: Well said, Green Bills. Our daughters would never back down from the job. Back with Yuna, Connie, Ahsoka, Judy and Nick, They soon came to an unknown area outside Zootopia. Princess Yuna: This is it. It's gotta be. Nick Wilde: Well, Is this the right way? Yes, Yes it is. Connie: Yeah, And I'm starting to feel the Force around this place. Judy Hopps: I feel it too, Connie. Ahsoka Tano: So do I. Princess Yuna: Even me. Nick Wilde: Any ideas, Princess? Princess Yuna: We should move in slowly and investigate. And put your blaster to "stun" just in case there's some civilians around here, We don't wanna accidentally hurt someone or somepony. Nick Wilde: (sets his blaster to "stun" mode) Judy Hopps: Alright, Let's go. (draws her revolver as they slowly walk forward) Nick Wilde: Carrots, It's in stun mode. Judy Hopps: Good. Let's roll. They slowly make their way into the old temple. Connie: (reads on Journal 10) Something's not right here. Nick Wilde: What do you mean? Princess Yuna: The temple was only located here, I just don't know how it was out of Zootopia. Judy Hopps: Neither do I, Stay close. Connie: Keep your eyes opened. As they went inside, They came across some old minecars. Nick Wilde: Wow, Mine cars! Pricess Yuna: Cool! Judy Hopps: Maybe this temple has an old gold mine within it. Connie: Maybe, No one knows if it does or not. Judy Hopps: I can feel the Force coming down from that track. Ahsoka Tano: Then, We'll have to follow it. Connie: I call the front minecar! Princess Yuna: Well, We'll just have to ride those minecars to where we feel the Force. Judy Hopps: Right, Come on. So, They hop in the mine cars. Connie in front, Yuna in the second, Judy and Nick in the third, And Ahsoka on a handcar in the back. Connie: Ready when you are, Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano: Alright, Here we go. Ahsoka then slowly starts to pump the handcar handle and slowly the minecars roll forward. Princess Yuna: Where do you think it'll lead us to? Nick Wilde: No clue. Connie: I think I see something. Judy Hopps: What is it? Connie: (takes a real good look) Oh dear, We're in deep water now. Nick Wilde: What are you talking about? But before Connie can reply, The minecars then roll down a really steep hill and start to race down the old tracks at high speeds. Connie: I think there were some seatbelts on these cars. Judy Hopps: You're worried about seatbelts?! The minecars are now rolling even faster now. Nick Wilde: Whoa!!! Princess Yuna: We're going too fast! As the minecars continue rolling at high speeds, They then head for a wood stucture with a low hanging beam. Connie: Duck! (ducks down) Judy Hopps: Ahhh! Yuna, Judy, Nick and Ahsoka then duck their heads at the nick of time. Nick Wilde: That was close. That was really really close. Princess Yuna: Hang on! The minecars continure speeding down the line racing around sharp corners and up and down steep hills. And the up ahead, Was a bridge but it had a huge gap in the middle of it. Princess Yuna: Ahsoka? Ahsoka Tano: I know, I can see it. Nick Wilde: Quick, Pull the brake! Pull the brake! Brakes! Ahsoka Tano: No, Don't! We won't make it! We're going for it! Nick Wilde: No, We're.... WHAT?! Ahsoka then starts pumping the handcar handle harder and bumps in the minecars, as they pick up speed. Judy Hopps: Oh man, This is gonna be close! Nick Wilde: We aren't gonna make it! They then reach the gap, and jump over it. Nick Wilde: Waah!! Princess Yuna: Whoa! But then the land back on the other side. Connie: Yes! We made it! Judy Hopps: We sure did! And then they hit a intersection and all cars are seperated onto 4 different tracks. Princess Yuna: Guys! Connie: What'll we do!? Judy Hopps: Stay put, You two! Nick Wilde: Yeah! The Tracks might back up together! Just stay in your cars! The minecars continue down the line as Judy and Nick avoid hitting random appearing wooden structures as they continue down the line. Ahsoka Tano: Are you 2 alright? Judy Hopps; Yeah! Just fine! (gives a thumbs up) Nick Wilde: (looks ahead) Uh, Ahsoka? Your track ends! Ahsoka Tano then speeds past a sign reading: "Danger, Track Ends in 2 miles" Ahsoka Tano: Oh no. Judy Hopps: Quick, Jump in our car! Ahsoka Tano: What? Nick Wilde: Quick! Ahsoka then walks to the side of the handcar getting ready to jump. Nick Wilde: Hurry! Judy Hopps: Jump, Now! Ahsoka then jumps off the handcar and into Judy and Nick's car, Just as the handcar smashed through the buffers and fell down into a ravine. Nick Wilde: That was close. Ahsoka Tano: (looks head) Nick? Judy? This track ends too! Just as Nick and Judy look forward they smash through a sign as Judy grabs it. Judy Hopps: (gasps as she looks at the sign) The sign reads: "Danger, Track ends at rock face in 4000 ft". Nick Wilde: Oh boy. Ahsoka Tano: Hang on. (takes out a rope) Nick Wilde: What are you doing? Ahsoka Tano: Trying to save our necks! (picks up a pickaxe head and ties the rope onto it) Judy Hopps: I hope you know what you're doing! Ahsoka Tano: (hooks the ends of the rope on their belts) Ready? Here goes nothing! (throws the pick axe head put which then catches into a track tie) The 3 then fly out of the minecar and land on the ground just in time as the car smashed into the buffers and into a rock wall. Ahsoka Tano: You okay? Nick Wilde: Yeah, I had a soft landing. Judy Hopps: (muffled under Nick) Nick, Get off me! Nick Wilde: (gets up) Oh, My bad, Carrots. Judy Hopps: (dazed) "Put your hands on the back of your head or I'll be forced to shoot." Then, Connie and Yuna's minecars roll in as they slowly roll to a stop. Connie: Whoa, What a ride. Princess Yuna: Is everyone okay? Nick Wilde: Well, Are we all okay? Yes, Yes we are. Judy Hopps: (dazed) "Calling all cops, Officers Hopps and Wilde in pursuit of 2-11 crimals, Request backup!" (falls to the ground) Ahsoka Tano: Judy, Are you alright? Nick Wilde: Carrots? Judy Hopps: (groans as she rubs her head) I'm okay, I'm fine. Princess Yuna: So, Now what? Ahsoka Tano: We continue on foot from here. Nick Wilde: Well, What're we waiting for? Let's go. So, They'd continued their way deep in the temple. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225